I Think I'm In Love With You
by ShrummyDummy
Summary: Admitting you're in love with somebody isn't always easy, especially when they're your enemy. And Chad Dylan Cooper has a odd way of doing it.


**Alright, back with my second SWAC fic. Hope it's a good one. I'm really busy, so I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. I just wanted to put something up.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

There's nothing more blissful than a comfortable bed when you're exhausted, resting your hectic driven body with rest and sanity. But, unfortunately, I have to settle for the Leopard Cleopatra couch in my shared dressing room.

We'd filmed several episodes of So Random! this week, due to my two week vacation back home coming up, and it has left us all completely drained. My cast mates had taken my news pretty well, _after _they found out how long it was going to be.

_Flashback_

"You're leaving?" Tawni cried, shooting up out of her seat so fast she knocked it over backwards. Every pair of eyes shot to our table, and I could feel one intense blue-eyed gaze focus on me intensely. Resisting the urge to meat his eyes, I focused on Tawni.

"Tawni, calm down-"

"How could you do this to us?" Nico cried, standing up as well, looking hurt and angry.

"Sonny," Zora said shocked. "I can't believe you're leaving us!"

"Guys, I-"

"Whoa, you're leaving?" Chad interjected, looking wary and somewhat panicked.

"Wait until Marshall finds out!"

"Our views are going to go down so much!"

"You can't leave, Sonny!"

"Mr. Condor is going to be _pissed_!"

"Some friend you are!"

"Guys!" I yelled, brushing hair out of my face. "Yes, I'm going to Wisconsin-"

"No!" Chad shouted, looking angry.

"Sonny, you can't just-"

"But," I interupted pointedly. "I'll only be gone for two weeks."

Their faces fell, but looked relieved.

"Promise?" They all asked, looking at me suspicious. Taken consideration to the moment, their same tone and facial expressions, had the moment not been so heated, would have been comical.

"Yeah. Just going to visit some old friends and family. I've already talked to Marshall about it."

"Do you have to go?" Tawni asked, frowning.

I shook my head disappointingly. "You guys don't understand. You _have_ all of your friends and family here. I don't."

With that I walked out commissary, leaving them and their shocked faces behind.

_End Of Flashback_

The week after that had been busy and hectic, nothing but strict business going on. I hadn't seen Chad in awhile and, sadly, it was really getting to me. Why did I have to fall for the enemy?

A knock sounded at the door and Chad stepped in, looking somewhat flustered. I sat up reluctantly and leaned back on my elbows.

"Chad?"

He didn't answer me, just pulled me up and put his arms around me. I froze, slowing winding my arms around his waist and putting my head on his chest.

"Uh, Chad?"

"Yeah?"

". . What are we doing?"

"It's this thing called hugging, Sonshine."

Sonshine? This better not be a prank.

"Are you pranking me, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"No." He sighed, burying his face in my neck. "I'm really going to miss you."

My mouth gaped open, the initial shock of what he just confessed stalling my mind to a minimum.

"You. . you are?" I chocked out.

He pulled back and studied my face for awhile, looking curious and thoughtful.

"You know," he said casually, a hint of caution in his voice. His blue eyes rang sincerity and compassion. "I think I'm in love with you."

_What?_

I stood there, mouth hanging open, cheeks flushed and heart thundering. I saw amusement in his eyes and sobered up, standing up straighter in his embrace and pushed him away slightly.

"Sure you do," I countered coldly. "That's why you mock me, call me names, put me down in every possible way you can. When you love somebody, you don't make them feel bad about themselves."

As I said this calmly, I could feel the anger and humiliation well up in me, filling every nerve in me hinder up, until I felt like I was burning with the swift emotions I was feeling. I hated the way he made me feel, but I loved him for it, too.

Chad, looking quite offended, opened his mouth, but the door swung wide open before he could get anything out. There, standing in the doorway of my dressing room, was James Conroy.

"Chad Dylan _Cooper._ Been looking for you everywhere. How you been? Oh, and Munroe. You're looking. . well, not to be blunt, but you're more hotter than ever."

I smiled sarcastically. "Charming."

He winked. "Only for you, baby."

I shifted in Chad's arms, drawing myself closer to his body for comfort. James seemed even creepier than normal, and I felt immensely uncomfortable. As if sensing my discomfort, Chad pulled me closer, and James took notice to our seemingly affectionate embrace.

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?"

Chad cleared his throat. "Yeah. My girlfriend and I were just. .having a nice chat."

Girlfriend? Whatever gets rid of James.

"Uh, right. Well," he slid a sly grin my way. "When you two. .split up, give me a call?"

"Don't count on it."

James laughed. "I won't count on it. I'll be _expecting _it." With that, he staggered back out the door and closed it loudly, effectively ending the tense and uncomfortable reunion.

Chad and I stood there for a moment, both looking at the door. After a few seconds, we immediately looked at each other.

"What was _that_?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

I tried to step out of his arms, but he held me fast. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to let go?"

"But I kind of don't want to let go."

"You're _so_ annoying."

"But you love me."

I stayed silent, keeping my face blank and barely blinking. He grinned, more happy than arrogant for once.

"You do love me, don't you Sonshine?"

Silence.

"Because I love you," he nuzzled my neck. "I love you a lot."

"Do you?" A voice asked.

We both turned towards the door, me frantic and Chad the opposite. Tawni stood, hand on hip and smirk on face, in the doorway.

"Yep."

"And you don't care that Zora's video taping you two?"

Oh my God. I've never been more humiliated in my life.

"No."

"And you _also_ don't care that we're going to send it to Tween Weekly?"

"Go ahead."

"What'd you think of James? I heard he's going to make a move on your girl."

Chad froze, but relaxed and shrugged after a few seconds. "So let him try."

"What if I wanted to be with James?" I asked. They looked at me,Tawni bewildered and Chad possessive. "Not that I do, but what if?"

"Then you would be with him," Chad shrugged.

"Ew," Tawni shuddered.

Chad let me go reluctantly and stepped away, walking towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Sonshine." He looked back at me and smiled, his dimples curving his cheeks cutely. "Love you."

He shut the door and I looked at Tawni, shocked and amused at the same time.

"Did that really just happen?"

She laughed lightly and studied her nails before looking up at me with a knowing and genuine smile on her face.

"I always knew he loved you."


End file.
